Bleach: Primera
by Arkanes Shippou
Summary: AIzen recruits Ichigo and the "substitute group". and so our AU begins. Follows canon up till Ichigo's hollow manifests while fighting Byakuya. Aizen sided Ichigo Arrancar Ichigo. No pairings Rated M for Cursing, Violence , character death. I do not own Bleach. DUH! On Hiatus while I write Bleach: Special Arc 1: Memories of Somebody
1. Prolouge

Bleach: Primera

While reading the newer chapters of Bleach, I noticed, since Aizen knew so many things in Ichigo's past, and his potential, why did he not find a way to recruit him? And so, starting with Ichigo vs. Byakuya, the Alternate Universe begins.

I know I've tried to write fan fictions before, and never finished them. I'm hoping I don't lose my motivation for this like times before. You have permission to virtually slap me if I do. So, wish me luck.

" _Thoughts"_

" _**Hollow"**_

"**Zanpakuto"**

Prologue:

POV: Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of Squad 6

_"__In an instant, he disappeared from my sight. I didn't even have time to react. How is this even possible?!"_

"You. Why did you remove your blade from my neck? Wad it to show your confidence?" I spat, glaring at the arrogant brat. " Arrogance... it is often the undoing of a would-be victor.

"I will say it once again. The thing yo are holding, is not a Bankai. It is impossible for something so small to be a Bankai. And it is impossible for a mere Ryoka to achieve Bankai.

"You will regret it, after my next strike, you will regret not slicing my throat when you had the chance. A miracle only happens once.

"DON'T COUNT ON GETTING ANOTHER, BOY!" I screech, commanding my Senbonzakura to take down the boy, sending another stream, after he leaps over the first.

He quickly appears in front of me, poised to strike, as I raise a shield of blades to block.

_"__Such speed, what is this!?"_

The boy moves so fast it seems as if there are hundreds of him.

"What's wrong?" the boy taunts, smiling spitefully, " Too fast for ya? Do you know I can go even faster?"

"Don't get cocky, Boy!" I spit.

I send another group of blades after him, and divide the stream into multiple, smaller streams, encasing him. _"I've got him!"_

But my deceleration was early. I watched helplessly as a black flurry of motion blocked each individual blade I had sent.

"Impossible.." I stutter " He deflected all of them?"

"Earlier you said a miracle only happens once." The boy says as he vanishes from my sight. "So, what do you call this?" He asks, as his blade cuts into my side.

I grimace, not liking my realization. "I see. You take the power of Bankai, and compress it into a small, condense form. Then you use the power of your Bankai to fight at hyper speed. That is the true power of your Bankai."

I smirk. "Very well then. This power of yours, I SHALL ERADICATE IT!"

I push his blade out of the small wound in my side, leaping backwards.

"Watch carefully, Ichigo Kurosaki!" I shout, recalling the blades of Senbonzakura around me. "This is it. The form that forgoes all defenses, and concentrates solely on the total annihilation of my enemy! This is Senbonzakura's true form!"

I raise my hand, as the blades of my Bankai encircle the two of us.

"SENKEI, SENBONZAKURA KAGEYOSHI!"


	2. Chapter 1: Senkei

Chapter 1:

Senkei

POV Switch:

Ichigo Kurosaki, Human, Soul Reaper, Hollow?

"SENKEI, SENBONZAKURA KAGEYOSHI!" Byakuya shouted, as the blade fragments surrounded us, each expanding into a glowing, pink katana, all of which formed a dome around us.

I stared, stunned at the raw power emanating from the blades.

"Don't worry," Byakuya taunted. "These thousand swords will not strike you all at once. I swore that this senkei would only be shown to the person worthy of my vow to kill them personally. You are only the second to ever see it."

"Thanks for the compliment." I laugh, readying Tensa Zangetsu.

"Let us begin, Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya says, reaching for one of the glowing blades, as it rushes to his hand.

I rush forward, vanishing in a Bankai enhanced flash step, as does Byakuya. We clash at hyper speeds, neither gaining ground. But then he kicks it up a notch.

_" __So fast. After he did that Senkei thing, his speed kept getting faster and faster! But, its not a problem yet. I can go faster too."_

I pause to change directions, only to find myself staring down the length of Senbonzakura, dodging at the last possible second, only to find him behind me, his sword at my neck. I whip Tensa Zangetsu around blocking the katana.

"What's wrong? Your movements have become sluggish, Kurosaki." Byakuya taunts.

"Really?" I spit, "From my point of view, your sword is still so slow, like its not even moving at all."

I swing at his head, and he blocks, With his other hand he summons another sword, stabbing me through the foot, pinning me in place.

He places a finger on my shoulder.

" Hado number four, Byakurai." Byakuya says, and a white bolt of lighting shoots through my shoulder.

I sway slightly where I stand, hissing in pain.

"You are at your limit, Kurosaki."

"Say what?" I reply, but, as I go to strike again, I realize I can't lift my sword.

"Did you think that my speed increased after senkei?" Byakuya questioned. " That is not so." The blades of Senkei fade back into the streams of his first stage.

"Senkei unites the scattered blades into complete swords," he continued. "Its purpose is to increase the killing power of my attacks. It does not however, affect my speed.

My eyes widen. " You mean, I'm the on e who got slower?" Blood drips down my cheek, from an earlier hit, as I struggle to stand.

"You did well coming this far, defeating a few captains in the process." Byakuya says, " Then, after sustaining damage from Senbonzakura, you were able to keep going.

"But you must feel it by now. No matter how hard you push, your flesh and bones won't respond. This is the end of the line.

"Its over, Ichigo Kurosaki."


	3. Chapter 2: Hollowed

Chapter 2

Hollowed

POV: Ichigo Kurosaki, Human, Soul Reaper, Hollow?

_"__MOVE! Hurry up and move! I came here to win! Its meaningless to just survive, and meaningless just to fight! If I don't win, nothing will change! I have to win! I want to win!"_

And suddenly, my body moves, but not under my control.

As Byakuya swings down to finish me, my hand grabs his blade, moving faster than I can track.

_**"**__**Idot! I told you if you die, I will die too!"**_ Its my mouth moving but its not my voice.

"How is this possible." Byakuya asks, as his eyes widen. "Who are you!?"

_**" **__**Who am I? HA!" **_the voice giggles madly. **_"I'm nobody!"_**

The sight in my left eye vanishes as white flakes cascade out of nowhere, start to cover the left side of my face.

_**You ask me, who I am, but, I don't have a name!"**_

I watch as Tensa Zangetsu slices across Byakuya's chest.

_**"**__**HA! HAHA HAHAHA HAHA!" **_the voice howls, as it forces me to leap backwards.

_**"**__**You really are worthless after all, Ichigo! Just being within his Bankai's spiritual pressure makes your bones shake like crazy!**_

_**"**__**You're a disgrace! Watch carefully! Let me show you, how I use this Bankai!" **_the voices howls, forcing my arm to swing backwards, and charge a Getsuga Tensho. But, as he swings forward, I see my spiritual pressure, twisted black and red, releasing several of the energy attacks. I watch myself vanish in a flash step, and reappear behind Byakuya, and launch another Getsuga.

"This spiritual pressure, and that mask, are you a hollow?" Byakuya asks, now bleeding profusely.

_**"**__**HA! You don't need to know, because soon you'll..."**_

_"__GET OUT!" I shout "I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!"_

_**"**__**DAMMIT, LET GO! Don't get in the way!"**_

I regain my left arm, and grab the mask.

"Your the one getting in the way!" I shout, regaining my voice.

_**"**__**Just let me keep fighting, and we'll win! Don't you see!?**_

I tear the mask off a little more.

_**" **__**DAMN IT! YOU IDIOT! DAMN IT!" **_the voice howls.

I tear the mask all the way off, and it dissipates into dust.

"ARGH!" I screech, control of my body coming back.

"Phew," I gasp. "Sorry about that. My inner demon got in the way there. C'mon. Lets start again from the beginning."

"Get in the way." Byakuya replied. "I see. Fighting like that... no matter what injury you deal me, it's not really your true intention... is it?"

He readies his sword. "So be it." Byakuya smirks. " I'll disregard what happened there. Neither of us has the strength to keep this up any longer. Therefore, let us end this with the next blow."

"OK," I reply, readying Tensa Zangetsu. "But can I ask a question, again? Why didn't you try to save Rukia?"

"If you defeat me, I will answer your question." Byakuya said. "Now, let me show you the final form of my Bankai.."

The buzz of flash step stopped us both. A tall man with glasses held his sword to Byakuya's neck.

"Unfortunately, I cannot allow that, Captain Kuchiki." the man said.


	4. Chapter 3: Aizen

Chapter 3:

Aizen

POV: none

Authors Note:

This chapter is dialogue heavy. You've been warned. And I promise there won't be chapter length continuity. You may get 500 words, you may get a few thousand. You never know. And I just looked. Chapters Prologue and 1, 47 views in a few hours. Decent. I like reviews. Flames will be flamed back or ignored. Reviews make me want to spend more time on this than other things. And I know that I uploaded 3 chapters right away. Don't expect that again. Cause its merely me typing what I've already written so far.

And as first follower of this story, a special shout out to Hurader

"Aizen," Byakuya spat. "So, you are still alive."

Another man, Gin, appeared.

"Gin, take Captain Kuchiki away from here." Aizen commanded. "Make sure he can't come back here. We do not need his interference."

"Yes, Captain Aizen," Gin replied, grabbing Byakuya and vanishing.

Aizen turned to Ichigo. "Now, Ichigo Kurosaki." Aizen smiled. " I have a proposition for you. I will save all of your friends who accomplished you here, Rukia Kuchiki, and Renji Abarai. I will help you deal with your inner hollow. I will tell you how your mother truly died. And I will reveal all of what you father, Isshin Kurosaki, formerly Isshin Shiba Captain of Squad Ten, has hidden from you."

Gin reappeared along with a taller Black man, who wore a strange visor over his eyes.

"Take us to where we can talk safely, Aizen." Ichigo replied, releasing his Bankai.

"Very well then." Aizen said. He turned to Gin. "Go get Abarai and Kuchiki." He turned to the black man. "Go get his human friends, Kaname."

"Allrighty then, Captain." Gin smirked as he vanished into flash step.

"Yes, Lord Aizen." Kaname replied as he to vanished.

Seconds later the two flashed back into view with Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Rukia, and Renji.

Three tears appeared in the sky, and three yellow beams shot down and surrounded the three groups.

Several hundred yards away, Byakuya stared at the now closing tears. "Negacion." he gasped, struggling to his feet.

BleachBleachBleachBleachBleachBleachBleachBleachBl eachBleachBleachBleach

Las Noches, Hueco Muundo

As the yellow beams of light carried the group, and the masks of the Menos Grande loomed into view, they passed through the tear in the sky. They appeared over the sands of Hueco Muundo, and the tears closed behind them. The Menos started walking towards the large fortress. The beams vanished as the group touched down upon the fort's roof.

"Welcome to Las Noches." Aizen announced. "And first things first, we must free Rukia from the object that prevents her powers from returning."

Rukia gasped. "So its not Ichigo's fault?"

"No. The fault lies in the gigai given to you by Kisuke Urahara. An invention of his lies inside it, draining every once of your powers. He never intended for you to leave it. Kisuke hoped that when the object had drained all your powers and forced you to become essentially human, that when you eventually died, the object would be destroyed.

"This object is responsible for both Yasutora Sado's and Orihime Inoue's powers. It is called the Hogyoku. I need this object in order to help you with your inner hollow, Ichigo."

"Inner hollow? What the hell is he talking about, Ichigo?!" Renji interrupted. "And how are you alive, Aizen? Captain Unohana checked the body, and pronounced your death!"

"Ichigo's problem does not concern you, Lieutenant Abarai." Aizen snapped. "And my survival is obvious. I faked my death. Now if you'd be so kind as to let me continue uninterrupted?"

"Sorry." Renji apologized.

"Now. Rukia, extracting this object will be excruciatingly painful. But your powers will return over the next few days." Aizen continued.

"Do it." Rukia said. "Get this thing out of me."

"Brace yourself." Aizen said, reaching into his cloak for a small cylinder. His arm transformed into a wood-like green brown material, as several spikes forced their way through the ground to surround Rukia and Aizen. He jabbed forward into Rukia's chest, forcing her spiritual body from the gigai. Ichigo caught her as she fell back, and as the gigai dissipated, Aizen's arm returned to normal. In his hand was a small, energy filled glass sphere.

"Do not be fooled by its size. This is one of the most powerful objects in the world. It has the ability to grant the desires of those around it. This, combined with Ichigo's overwhelming spiritual pressure,is what gave Orihime and Yasutora their powers. You wanted the power to defend your friends, Orihime, so it gave you your Shun Shun Rikka. The shield, the healing energy, and the blade, for your last defense. And Yasutora, your desire to fight alongside Ichigo gave you the power within your arm."

"Gin, Kaname. Please escort the others to their rooms. We have a long day ahead tomorrow, and I need to speak with Uryu and Ichigo alone now."

"Yes, Lord Aizen." Kaname replied.

"Yes sir, Captain Aizen." Gin replied. The two herded the others towards the stairway.

"Now Ichigo, Uryu. I must explain to you why your mothers died." Aizen said, turning back to the two teenagers. "Ichigo, your mother Masaki Kurosaki was a Quincy."


	5. Chapter 4: Quincy

Chapter 4:

Quincy

No POV

Author's Note:

Thanks to Eragonfan117, the only reviewer out of the 329 viewers. And holy crap, 4 days and 329 views. damn. I don't want to beg for reviews, but if I don't get reactions, I cannot improve my writing. And I update on chapter for every 3 unpublished chapters that I've uploaded. Up to chapter 7, 8 if you count prolouge, is done, and uploaded, but I won't post 5 till 8 is done, or I don't post for a week, whichever comes first. Please review. And this is another dialogue heavy chapter.

"Ichigo, in addition to being a quincy, your mother is also the adopted sister of Uryu's father. The two of you are cousins, as well. Aizen continued, sitting atop one of the small boulders on the ground.

"When your parents first met, your father had gone to the world of the living without orders, after hearing of a powerful hollow that had killed several soul reapers. The hollow was a powerful vasto lorde. Your mother, having sensed the fight, went to assist him. She allowed the hollow to bite into her shoulder, in order to deal it the finishing blow. But, the bite infected her. She became part hollow. When your father returned to the world of the living to thank her, he discovered Uryu's father rushing her to his Father's hospital.

"The three are approached by Kisuke Urahara. In order to save your mother, Kisuke bound your father in the same type of gigai that Rukia was given. Your mother's and father's souls were bound together. Human and Soul Reaper to balance your mother's quincy and hollow.

"As informative as all of this is," Uryu interrupted. "How does this tie to their deaths?"

"I'm getting to that, Uryu." Aizen replied. "Now, Ichigo, on the day your mother died, Uryu's mother entered a coma that she never awoke from. She died three months later. Ichigo your mother lost her quincy abilities that day. That is why the hollow Grand Fisher was able to kill her."  
"What do you mean their powers were lost?" Ichigo asked. "How were they lost?"

"They were taken by the first quincy, in order to regenerate his own abilities. He is the ancestor of all quincy. He is both of your many times removed great-grandfather. He took your mothers's powers because he deemed them impure or Gemischt quincy.

"When you were conceived, Ichigo, your mother's hollow infection transferred to you. And due to the binding of the hollow's soul, it lay dormant within you. Until your mother was killed in front of you. That event awoke the hollow, and its power grew until your father's spiritual pressure could not contain it. And when it grew strong enough, it broke free, as you witnessed in your fight against Captain Kuchiki.

"So, at this moment, your father's soul reaper abilities are returning in full."

"You're telling me this quincy is responsible for my mother's death," Ichigo spat, as his eyes started to blacken.

"Yes." Aizen replied. "If not for the first quincy, Yhwach, your mother would still be alive."

"Give me the power to kill him, and I will join you." Ichigo said, reigning in control of his hollow.

"As will I." Uryu vowed.

'Ichigo, with the Hogyoku I can give you the strength you would need." Aizen replied. "But Uryu, I cannot help you should you wish to remain a quincy. But, you can infiltrate Yhwach's forces. An informant within his army, the Vandenreich. And, when the time comes, you and Ichigo can wipe him out. For we are allied with the hollows."

"I understand." Uryu said. "Can you get a passage open to the living world, so I can start tracking them down?"

"I will do so first thing tomorrow." Aizen replied. "You will need to rest, as they are far from Karakura. No, lets go inside, I'll show you to your rooms."


	6. Chapter 5: Arrancar

Chapter 5:

Arrancar

No POV

Author's Note:

Posting this now as I won't be home to do it tomorrow as I had planned.

Chapter 8 is really fighting with me, so don't expect to see chapter 6 until next saturday.

This is how the first three story arcs are gonna be laid out.

Prologue-10: Build up of Aizen's forces: 2 months

11-20: Vandenreich Arc: 2 days

21-unknown: Lightning raid arc: 1 day

The next morning Uryu departed through a garganta that brought him just outside of Karakura town. He quickly sped off in search of the Vandenreich.

Aizen called everyone into his throne room.

"Now," Aizen began, "first we must free Ichigo from his inner hollow's influence. In order to give you the power you'll need, I must use the hogyoku to turn you into a hollow."

"What, you can't do that to him!" Renji shouted.

"Shut up, Renji!" Ichigo shouted. "It is necessary! Unless we do this, the damned hollow can take over at any time. I don't know how long I can keep him down!"

"Then let us begin, Ichigo Kurosaki." Aizen said loud enough to be heard above the two. Aizen summoned a kido spell, and wrapped Ichigo within the white bandages. "This will help prevent damage to those around you when the hollow attempts to take over."

Aizen took the hogyoku from a pocket, pl\acing it in the center of Ichigo's wrapped chest. Blue, red, white, and black spiritual pressure poured from underneath the bandages.

Aizen shot another kido spell, further tieing Ichigo down. Under the bandages, a mask formed over the left side of Ichigo's face. His hair grew, bursting through the bindings. And then the spiritual pressure shot to where Zangetsu stood, leaned against the wall. The blade glowed purple, then faded.

The bandages wrapping Ichigo tore, and he rose from the floor, completely naked. His cloths had been vaporized by the transformation.

"Ichigo, please go get a new outfit from the other room." Aizen ordered.

Ichigo walked into the room, lined with shelves of different outfits, all in white. He grabbed one that looked like his Bankai coat, and put it on. He grabbed a pair of boots, and put those on as well, then turned to walk back into the other room.

"How do you feel, Ichigo?" Aizen asked.

"Excellent." Ichigo said, turning towards Aizen, and revealing the mask fragment on his left cheek. "Any one know where a mirror is? I wanna see what I look like."

"There is a bathroom down the hall, Ichigo." Gin replied. "Your gonna have to reign in your spiritual pressure. It'll crack the glass."

Ichigo crossed the room to grab Zangetsu, stopping short, noticing the changes. The hilt was now a solid dark purple wrapping with a black metal cap on the end. There was now an octagonal guard on the hilt, decorated with etchings of the phases of the moon. The blade itself had morphed. The bladed edge now extended down past the guard of the hilt. The flat side now protruded out right after the hilt, and in before the end of the blade, leaving just the bladed edge.

"Your zanpakuto has now taken the full powered form of what would have been your shikai, Ichigo." Aizen noted, gesturing towards Zangetsu. "This would have been its form had you died before becoming a soul reaper. Your zanpakuto had limited your powers, in order to assure your body could survive any subsequent power boosts."

"Hmm." Ichigo replied, turning to leave the room. He walked down the hall, coming to the bathroom. He walked to the floor to ceiling mirror.

His hair now extended to his mid back. His nails seemed sharper. A partial mask extended from under his left eye, down to just under his chin. A red stripe ran from under each eye, down to his jaw bone. His left eye also had turned black, with golden pupils.

Ichigo lifted his shirt, and saw a hole through his sternum, just underneath the neck line of his shirt, just around the bottom of his ribs.

He threw his shirt back on, and went back to the other room.

"So, Aizen, what now?" Ichigo asked, strapping Zangetsu on his back, a purple chain wrapping over his chest.

"Now, we augment Yasutora's and Orihime's abilities." Aizen announced. "We needed you to transform first, because their powers are based from your spiritual pressure. Every time you transformed, they were washed with your spiritual pressure. That, combined with the hogyoku inside of Rukia's chest, manifested a weak form of what has the potential to be a zanpakuto. Now that you have evolved, as has the hogyoku, their abilities can be upgraded. We will need to be outside for this, as it will require you to release your zanpakuto, Ichigo."

BleachBleachBleachBleachBleachBleachBleachBleachBl eachBleachBleachBleach

The outside of Las Noches was a large platform, extending over the sand. The group walked out to the center, where a small cylinder extended from the stone. Aizen placed the hogyoku on the cylinder.

"Ichigo, please release your zanpakuto." Aizen ordered.

Ichigo took Zangetsu off his back, placing his left hand on the flat of the cleaver. He closed his eyes in concentration.

Minutes passed, and a myriad of expressions crossed Ichigo's face, until his eyes snapped open.

"Brace yourselves." Ichigo whispered, positioning Zangetsu how he would to release Bankai. "Tear, Zangetsu!"

Purple and gray spiritual pressure lept from Ichigo's skin as winds howled into existence. The mask fragment on his cheek slowly expanded to cover both sides of his face, then branched up to cover his forehead. Two jagged horns grew from his temples, as the mask grew to cover the top of his head.

Red fur lined the collar of his shirt, and his fingers and tows lengthened into sharp claws.

"Scary kid, isn't he?" Gin whispered to Renji.

"You got that right." Renji replied.


	7. Chapter 6: Hollows

Chapter 6:

Hollows

No POV

Author's Note:

Finally finished chapter 8, I kn ow its odd that I'm only posting chap 6, but I make sure I have three done and ready in case I cna't finish the currently being written chapter before my next planned update. So, if I don't finish 9 beofre next tuesday, expect chapter 7 next Tuesday.

Last thing I want to do is beg for reviews. but the less reviews, the lower priority writing this becomes. I start work again thursday, so I'll have less free time. Reviews dictate how much of that time I use to write this. If you like please review. If you don't tell me how I can do better.

]

"Now, in order to augment Yasutora's and Orihime's abilities, they will need to fight the powerful hollows that will be attracted by Ichigo's spiritual pressure. We will keep the most powerful away from you, but Ichigo needs to keep releasing as much energy as possible." Aizen explained, unsheathing his Zanpakuto. "Rukia, Renji, you are welcome to join us, but do not kill the adjuchas or vasto lorde, should they come. I have uses for them, and I will deal with them personally."

Howls sounded from the dunes in front of them, and the first hollow appeared. It was a large, wolf-like creature, a dark green with purple markings. Small, blade-like protrusions lined its back. It continued to charge, then vanished in a buzz of sonido.

"Santen Kesshun, I reject!" Orihime shouted, as the wolf hollow materialized in front of her, slamming into the shield.

"Orihime, attack now, keep the shield up!" Ichigo called out, his voice distorted by the mask.

"Allright, Ichigo!" Orihime replied. "Koten Zanshun, I reject!" The orange blade of light shot through the shield, severing the hollow's head from its shoulders.

"I'm not surprised." Aizen murmured. "Her powers are based in his, so it would follow that he would be able to instruct her in how to use them."

More howls reverberated across the wasteland. And then they appeared. Hundreds of hollows swarmed them, all of different shapes and sizes, with a few Menos Grande mixed in.

Aizen, Gin, and Kaname vanished with flash step, each approaching one of the hollows at the back of the pack. The vasto lorde.

"Roar! Zabimaru!" Renji shouted, barely heard above the din. The whip blade cut through the small groups of hollows at the front of the pack.

Rukia stood back, desperately talking to her zanpakuto within her inner world, assuring she had the energy to release shikai, having been reunited with her sword only the day before.

"El Directo!" Chad shouted as the large pulse of energy left his fist, taking down another group of hollows. His arm was encased within a pulse of spiritual pressure, as the two prongs near his wrist receded and the shoulder plate morphed into a diamond shape."El Directo!" he shouted as he fired another blast, and the shoulder plate split into three, with pulsing white-blue energy between the three portions.

BleachBleachBleachBleachBleachBleachBleachBleachBl eachBleachBleach

Far across the desert wastes, Gin unleashed his blade, spearing numerous smaller hollows that attempted to defend the centaur-like hollow. He turned to swing at the centaur, and it caught his blade bare-handed.

"I do not wish to fight you, soul reaper." the hollow said in a feminine voice. "Please lower your weapon. I come to serve the arrancar who released his zanpakuto."

"Well then." Gin laughed, returning Shinso to his sleeve. "Head inside then, or help us out here with the stronger hollows. He's holding his resurrecion so his friends can upgrade their abilities through exposure to his energy."

"I will go defend them from any stronger hollows that get past you." the centaur replied. "I do not fight if I don not have to."

She vanished in the buzz of sonido.

BleachBleachBleachBleachBleachBleachBleachBleachBl eachBleachBleach

"Dance, Sode No Shirayuki!" Rukia cried as her eyes snapped open. The katana in her hand transformed, becoming pure white, and a long white ribbon burst from the hilt. Frost gathered on the stones beneath her feet.

"San No Mai, Shirafune." Rukia commanded, and ice gathered at the tip of Shirayuki, lengthening the blade. Rukia turned, slashing through the hollow that would normally be outside her range. "Tsugi No Mai, Hakuren!" She called, stabbing the ground four times, before launching a blast of icy snow into the oncoming hollows.

Three menos slowly approached Rukia. She glanced around for help, but everyone else had been surrounded. Their mouths opened as they charged ceros.

"Get down!" a voice shouted to Rukia, as the centaur buzzed in front of her. Its mouth opened, and a pink cero was spat out at the menos, vaporizing them.

"Thank you," Rukia stuttered.

"You do not need to thank me." the centaur replied. "As much as I'm sure you want to fight alongside your friends, please stay beside me. You are not as strong as they are, although, I do sense the potential."

BleachBleachBleachBleachBleachBleachBleachBleachBl eachBleachBleach

"Bankai! Hihio Zabimaru!" Renji screeched, swinging the now enormous snake into the face of a towering menos grande. "Hikotsu Taiho!" he screeched, as the large snake launched the red blast from its mouth, destroying the menos.

BleachBleachBleachBleachBleachBleachBleachBleachBl eachBleachBleach

The battle lasted hours, but none of them except Chad noticed the changes occurring within them as Ichigo's spiritual pressure washed over the.

The bone-like segments of Renji's bankai, Hihio Zabimaru, slowly stared to bleach white. Orihime's hairpins started to thicken, and become bone-like. Rukia's snow white sword slowly grew in size, and the blasts of sonw she launched from it became more hail-like.

Chad's right arm had once again transformed, whitening as well, as it grew into a shield of a bone-like substance.

And, as Aizen smirked to himself, the light emanating from the hogyoku pulsed, washing all within a white light.


	8. Chapter 7: Bankai

Chapter 7:

Bankai

POV: Rukia Kuchiki, former member of Squad 13

" _Thoughts"_

"**Zanpakuto"**

_"__I was weak." _I said to Sode No Shirayuki. _"That hollow, Nelliel, had to save me."_

It had been two days since the fight outside of Las Noches. The centaur hollow had introduced herself to me as Nelliel Tu Odelschwank. One of the only Vasto Lorde hollows that had not sworn loyalty to Aizen. That alone had sparked conflict, which prompted Aizen to explain that all the upper class hollows that had joined him had been placed into suspended animation while he returned to go after the hogyoku, to avoid any infighting or bids to take control while he was away.

**"****No, Rukia," **Shirayuki spat vehemently.** "You have never been weak. You have far to go still, but you are the strongest person I have ever observed. And I have seen everything outside of your inner world since Kaien Shiba helped you to reach shikai, and you learned my name."**

_"__I need your Bankai." I_ replied, standing from her chair, in the room she shared with Orihime. _"Everyone around us has surpassed us. They plan to go to war. I refuse to be a burden to them ever again. We need to be able to fight on par with the others. Aizen cannot help me progress any farther until we have it."_

**"****Then go up to the roof of the fortress." **Shirayuki sighed. **"If you can force me to materialize, we will continue from there."**

"Orihime," I said, shaking her friend to wake her. "If I'm needed, I'll be up on the roof."

"Kay, Rukia." Orihime replied, briefly opening her eyes, and then rolling over in bed.

BleachBleachBleachBleachBleachBleachBleachBleachBl eachBleach

I closed the door to the stairs behind me. Drawing Shirayuki, I sat cross-legged on the ground, and layed the blade on my lap. I closed my eyes, and stared to draw the spiritual pressure from Shirayuki's blade, and forced it into the air in front of me.

Slowly, Shirayuki took physical form. The temperature started to drop as well.

**"****I did not expect you to grasp that so quickly, Rukia." **Shirayuki laughed. **"If you want Bankai, you must force me to use it. You may not use kido. Draw your blade, Rukia. And prepare yourself."**

I unsheathed my blade, releasing it with a pulse of spirit energy. The beautiful pure whit of Shirayuki's shikai appeared in my hands.

"Lets go!" I shout, readying my sword. " Some No Mai, Tsukishiro!" I call, a tower of ice materializing where Shirayuki had stood.

**"****So, no mercy, eh Rukia?" **Shirayuki giggled. **"You'll need to be faster than that." **Shirayuki shot a blast of icy snow at me, I jumped to dodge only to have my feet frozen in the blast.

"Damn it!" I cried. Stuck, not able to melt the ice with kido, I was trapped. I tried to stab the ice with my blade, but Shirayuki sent another blast of ice, freezing my arms as well.

**"****You have lost, Rukia." **Shirayuki said, lowering her blade. **"You may try again tomorrow." **Shirayuki dissolved into snow, before returning to my inner world.

This became my ritual for the next two weeks, and each time I lasted a few minutes longer. But, finally I did it,

""San No Mai, Shirafune." I declared, extending the pure white katana. I lunged forward, cutting in to Shirayuki's stomach.

**"****Finally, Rukia." **Shirayuki growled, roughly shoving me backwards. **"Bankai." **Shirayuki held the blade horizontally in front of her, bracing the flat of the blade against her left hand. **"Nagasodeno Shiroi Burizaado"**

I was knocked back by the swirling blizzard that surrounded Shirayuki. When the snow cleared, Shirayuki stepped into view. Her kimono had transformed, a pure white dress, decorated with strings of snowflakes and icicles. A clear ice crown adorned her head.

**"****This is my bankai, Rukia." **Shirayuki laughed, and the air grew colder. **"I recommend you summon it now, or I will crush you where you stand."**

"Bankai, Nagasodeno Shiroi Burizaado!" I called, undergoing the same transformation as Shirayuki had. The blade from shikai still rested in my hands.

**"****Now, I must teach you how to use this power, Rukia." **Shirayuki said. **"Not only are your first three dances enhanced, but there are three more. But, I will only teach you two of them, as you are not ready for the third, the final dance. It is still to powerful for you to wield without killing yourself."**

"I understand."I replied. "Teach me the two you believe me ready for."

**"****Follow my dance." **Shirayuki ordered, readying the blade. **"Si No Mai, Shirono!" **Shirayuki drew a circle in the frost at their feet, and a large icy wall arose between them. **"This is my shield, which can block near any attack."**

"Si No Mai, Shirono!" I cried, drawing a circle in the frost, watching in awe as the wall of ice sprouted in front of me.

**"****Perfect, Rukia." **Shirayuki praised, as the shields dissipated. **"Next. Go No Mai, Shirohi!" **Shirayuki held the blade pointing a small boulder that lay a few yards away on the ground. White flames lept from her sword, engulfing the boulder,before a cube of ice materialized around the boulder, the flames still burning within. **"This is both a prison and an attack. Use it wisely."**

And with that, Shirayuki vanished, returning into my inner world. Suddenly I felt the strain of my Bankai on my body, and I quickly released it. I had finally done it.

Terms-

**Nagasodeno Shiroi Burizaado- **Sleeved White Blizzard

**Si No Mai, Shirono Tate- **Fourth dance, White Shield

**Go No Mai, Shirohi-** Fifth Dance, White Fire

**Kouki No Mai, Shirono Shi -**Final Dance, White Death


	9. Chapter 8: Power Unimaginable

Chapter 8:

Power Unimaginable

No POV

**Author's note:**

This chapter fought me tooth and nail for every sentence.

Needless to say I will not go into this kinda detail when the cannon espada/arrancar appear. I only did it here because I needed to show you guys the changes from canon Bleach. And I got Animal Crossing: New Leaf so that didn't help. But on that same note, if you trade in Pokemon: Conquest, and Mystery Dungeon 3ds, Animal Crossing is only $1 and change at Game Stop. Least the one in Newton NJ.

Back to the topic at hand. The espada are gonna be a bit different when they appear in chapter 9. Fair warning.

Alone in his room, Renji's eyes snapped open as a white foam burst from his mouth. He quickly scrambled to his door, running down the hall searching for anyone to help him. He made his way into the central hall, only to discover he wasn't alone. Orihime, Chad and Rukia all stood in the room, their masks in different stages of forming. Ichigo stood among them as well.

"You'll be fine in a few minutes, Renji." Ichigo said, trying to calm his panicking friend down. "Aizen is preparing the hogyoku to stabilize you. But, he'll have to turn you into an arrancar like me."

"Renji, please take a seat on the floor so we can begin. I have already placed a stasis kido on them, there hollowfication will not progress till I remove it. You are the most powerful out of them, therefore your hollowfication is progressing much faster." Aizen explained as he walked into the room. Aizen fired the wrapping kido , binding Renji in place. He reached down, placing the hogyoku in the center of Renji's chest. Light quickly engulfed Renji, as pinkish-red spiritual pressure started pulsing from Renji's skin. The energy started to leave the room, rushing down the hall to where Zabimaru lay in Renji's room. The energy encased the Zanpakuto, bathing it in pink-red light. Aizen removed the hogyoku from Renji's chest.

Slowly the bandages fell from Renji, revealing the familiar red hair and tattoos. A white mask fragment lined his forehead, a near exact replica to the sunglasses he was so fond of. He stood, and the rest of the bandages fell to the floor and dissolved.

"Go clothe yourself, Renji." Aizen ordered. "We will transform Rukia next."

Aizen removed the stasis kido from Rukia's hollowfied form, and proceeded to wrap her with the bandage creating kido. He placed the hogyoku in the center of her chest. Blinding white, and freezing cold energy burst from Rukia as her transformation began.

Renji walked back in, now dressed in the white uniform of an arrancar, Zabimaru on his hip. He staggered when the icy blast hit him.

The bandages on her head parted as the mask fragment formed, a large snowflake shaped hair pin. Aizen removed the hogyoku as the bandages fell from Rukia's body as she stood. The energy stopped, and Rukia stood fully, revealing the hollow hole through her left side, approximately at the kidney. She quickly stood, crossing the room to get dressed.

Rukia returned dressed in a white version of the standard soul reaper uniform, her zanpakuto on her hip. She stopped to stand next to Renji.

"Gin, please take Renji and Rukia outside. They need to test out their Ressureccions.

"Yes, Captain Aizen." Gin replied, leading the two former soul reapers out of the room.

BleachBleachBleachBleachBleachBleachBleachBleachBl each

"Now. The two of ya are gonna have to reach inta your very souls, now that your Zanpakuto's are fused with your inner hollows." Gin explained. "It could take a few minutes or a few hours. Don't wake me up." He laughed as he lay down atop the wall.

Rukia sat down, laying Shirayuki across her lap. Her eyes closed, as she focused on her blade. Sode No Shirayuki still lay within, but only within the sword. Her inner world was now deserted.

Renji took a seat as well, following Rukia's example. He quickly zoned in on his blade, immediately noticing Zabimaru's absence from his mind.

BleachBleachBleachBleachBleachBleachBleachBleachBl each

Inside, Orihime was kneeling in the center of the central hall, wrapped in the white bandages of the strange kido, the hogyoku pulsing in the center of her chest. Her hairpins slowly grew underneath the bandages, tearing through the cloth. They were now bone-white, and sharp.

Slowly the bandages fell away, and Orihime rose from the floor. A hollow hole now lay at the base of her neck, at the collarbone.

Ichigo walked back into the room, and handed Orihime the dress he had grabbed for her.

She quickly put the dress on. The sleeves came down to her elbows, and he dress came down to her ankles.

"Thank you, Ichigo." Orihime said, taking a seat next to Kaname. "Where are Rukia and Renji?"

"Outside with Gin, trying to achieve their Resurrection forms." Ichigo replied, as he picked Chad up, and placed him in the center of the room.

"Should I go join them?" Orihime asked, standing.

"No, you cannot." Aizen said, turning to Chad, and wrapping him in the kido bandages. "As your powers did not originate from a zanpakuto, you do not have a resurrection form, although your powers reach the levels of a soul reaper's bankai.

"Oh. Allright then." Orihime said, sitting back down.

Aizen placed the hogyoku in the center of Chad's chest. Chad's right shoulder suddenly expanded, tearing through the kido created cloth. It was now a bone white version of its normal diamond shape. On his right shoulder a white shaped blade cut through the bandages. The blue colored spiritual energy started to push through the ripped bandages. Tearing them even further, the bandages started to dissolve.

Aizen's eyes widened in shock. This was not supposed to happen. The boy was turning into a full fledged Menos Grande in front of them. The bone white shoulder adornments started to turn black, and as his face broke free from the bindings, a pointed nose mask started to form over it. But as suddenly as it began, it ended. The spiritual pressure vanished, the transformation complete. But, at the center of the hollow hole in his chest, the Hogyoku pulsed again, but with a red light.

Chad was engulfed in the red energy, as the mask faded away, leaving a hulking hollow, with one arm a seemingly normal, oversized human one. The other took the form of a large shield, starting at the elbow.

"It seems I was wrong about the origin of Yasutora's powers." Aizen murmured, watching the transformation with interest. "His powers must have been hollow in origin. A- what did they call themselves? Fullbringer I think it was? It no longer matters."

Suddenly the hollow form shattered, leaving Chad standing in the center of the room, panting heavily. A hollow hole went through his stomach, and white bones ran down bot sides of his jaw, each a thin strip starting at his ears, and running to his chin. Neither of his shoulders had anything on them.

Ichigo returned to the clothing room, and retrieved cloths for Chad. He quickly gave them to his friend.

Chad stood, fully dressed. He wore a pure white long sleeved shirt, and white pants, similar to jeans in appearance.

BleachBleachBleachBleachBleachBleachBleachBleachBl each

Outside the fortress, Rukia's eyes snapped open as she lept to her feet.

"Freeze, Shirayuki!" Rukia shouted. White energy burst from her skin, frost forming on the ground beneath her, and snowflakes forming in the air. Her hair grew to waist length, and turned purple. Rukia's white soul reaper uniform look-alike slowly grew another layer, looking as if it was made of snowflakes. A hood sprouted from the back of her uniform, as well as a cape. Fur lined both of them.

Twin icicles formed in front of her, both in the shape of what was once her Shikai. Suddenly the icy white spiritual pressure vanished. As did all traces of heat in the air. Frost quickly started to pass over all surfaces around Rukia. Renji's eyes snapped open from the cold. He quickly lept into the air, using a rudimentary sonido to get over by Gin.

Gin slowly awoke, only to find Renji above him. "You gotta release your Zanpakuto if you wanna survive this Renji." he chuckled, vanishing in flash step, and reappearing near the door. "Aizen wants to know which of ya are stronger. Your gonna have ta duke it out."

Gin slammed the door behind him, laughing at the look on Renji's face.

"Come on, Renji." Rukia called, as the frost worked its way to wear Renji stood. "I wanna kick your ass!"

"Come on, Zabimaru." Renji murmured focusing on his sword once again. He looked up, dodging a much more powerful version of the normal Hakuren. Renji again vanished in sonido, only to find Rukia behind him.

Renji's eyes widened as he heard a small voice in his mind.

"Rampage! Zabimaru!" Renji screeched, dodging Rukia's next strike.

Rukia lept back, wanting to watch the transformation.

Covering Renji's spine was a large segmented spinal column with spikes on every segment, falling into a long tail made of more bones. On his head sat the skull of a large snake, fangs framing his face. Similar to the spine, bones covered his arms, and huge fang like claws adorned each hand. Red fur lined the neck of his jacket. His feet also had large claws on them, and bones ran from his feet up to his hips. A large breastplate of the same bone was on his chest.

All in all, he had become Hihio Zabimaru, albeit in a melee form.

"Let's go Rukia!" Renji howled, reveling in the new power. Quickly he lept above Rukia's next strike, charging what looked like a Hikotsu Taiho in his palm. When the energy reached its peak, he fired the flame-red beam of energy at Rukia.

Gin peeked through the door, laughing silently to himself. "A cero already. Kid takes to hollow powers quicker than I'd expect. Based on spiritual pressure alone, Renji's the more powerful. Better let Aizen know." Gin turned to walk down the hall, closing the door completely behind him, as frost froze it shut.


	10. Chapter 9: Espada

Chapter 9:

Espada

No POV

Author's Note

The youtube playlist I listen to when writing.

/playlist?list=PLAC34BE545A51A0B5

add this after the youtube main url

The next morning Aizen had gathered everyone in the center hall. Ichigo sat off on a bench with Chad and Orihime. Rukia and Renji sat with Gin on the other side of the room.

Aizen walked over to the raised control panel towards the front of the room. After he pressed a few of the buttons, a portion of the floor retracted and a platform rose into the room. On the platform sat several hollows, all except one of vasto lorde or adjuchas class. One menos grande sat in the center, doubled over due to its enormous size. Its mask was mush different than a normal menos, two circular disks covered its head, each disk with a different face on it.

"You do not need to stay to watch this, Rukia, Yasutora, and Orihime. Renji and Ichigo however, I need you here, as these will be your fellow espada, the most powerful of my soldiers. Rukia, if it wasn't for me limiting it to ten, you would surely place among them."

Chad and Orihime crossed the room to Rukia, who then followed them out of the room.

"This'll take quite a while, Ichigo, Renji." Gin laughed. "Probably gonna be damn boring too."

BleachBleachBleachBleachBleachBleachBleachBleachBl each

Several hours later, they stood, several dozen arrancar, each looking vastly different. About an hour ago, Chad, Orihime and Rukia had returned. Chad had quickly hit it off with the arrancar with the orange afro, Gantenbainne Mosqueda. Orihime stood nearby, talking to another arrancar, a tall man with his hollow mask fragment covering his forehead.

Ichigo stood speaking to a green haired female arrancar named Nelliel, The same hollow that joined them when Orihime and Chad were training. With them stood three other arrancar, one very thin, the other somewhat fat. The third stood somewhat behind Ichigo, he looked like a small boy, with blond hair and a tiara like mask fragment on his forehead.

"If I can have your attention?" Aizen shouted over the group. The assembled slowly became quiet. "I have decide who will be part of my espada.

"Now. Zommari Rureaux, come here." Aizen continued, dismissing Szayel. "You shall be espada number ten."

Zommari walked to the front of the room. He was a large, seemingly African-American male, who had a series of small spikes on his bald head. When he reached Aizen, he placed his right hand on his stomach. A pink glow emanated from the spot as the number nine appeared.

"Next. Number nine, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." Aizen called. The young man rose, his bright blue hair making him easy to spot. His mask fragment took the form of a portion of an animal's jaws on his right cheek. His mark was placed on his back.

Next, number eight was Nnoritora Gilga. His number was placed on his tongue. Seven was Renji Abarai. He placed his tattoo on the left side of his chest, where it blended in with his tattoos. Six was Nelliel Tu Odelschwank. Her tattoo was placed on her back. Then five was Tier Hallibel. Her tattoo was placed on her right breast.

Aizen called a man called Barragan Louisenbairn as number four. There was a small scuffle as the elderly man threw a tantrum for being ranked so low, as he called it. He placed his number on the center of his chest.

Number three was Ulquiorra Cifer. His tattoo was placed on the left side of his chest.

Two was Coyote Starrk. His tattoo was placed on the back of his left hand.

And finally, Aizen called Ichigo to the front.

"You are the Primera. Number one espada. You alone have the highest growth potential out of all the arrancar." Aizen paused, turning to address the other arrancar. "The espada are allowed to select fraccion, who are other arrancar not ranked among the espada. It is not obligatory, but I recommend it. As he is the Primera, Ichigo gets to pick first."

"Pretty sure my picks are obvious. Orihime and Chad." Ichigo replied, pointing to his friends. "Wonderweiss seems to like me so him to."

Chad walked up to Ichigo, a whispered something to him. Ichigo nodded.

"Gantenbainne and Dordoni too." Ichigo said. The two arrancar rose and walked to were Ichigo stood. "That's it, Aizen."

"Very well, Ichigo. You may go now. As the Primera you get the first pick of rooms to use for you and your fraccion. The espada shall meet tomorrow at noon in the meeting room off of this room." Aizen replied. "Starrk, you have next choice."

"Just Lilynette." Starrk said, yawning as he stood. "Don't need or want anyone else. See ya tomorrow." Starrk walked out of the room with the small, green haired, helmeted arrancar.

"Ulquiorra, your choice." Aizen ordered.

"So long as he can behave himself, I pick Yammy." Ulquiorra said quietly.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Yammy roared.

"It means shut up, you overgrown neanderthal." Szayelaporro retorted. "Just go with Ulquiorra."

"Yammy. Go." Aizen ordered, holding his hand up to Yammy.

"Fine." Yammy grumbled, following Ulquiorra out of the hall.

"Next, Barragan." Aizen said, trying to return to the task at hand, but he was interrupted by the appearance of six arrancar.

The smallest spoke first. "I, Ggio Vega, swear loyalty to lord Barragan!"

Next, a helmeted arrancar, who was quite round in comparison to the others. "I Nirrge Paraduoc swear loyalty to lord Barragan!"

"I, Charlotte Chuhlhourne swear loyalty to lord Barragan." shouted the effeminately dressed man.

The largest among the six spoke next. "I, Choe Neng Poww, swear loyalty to lord Barragan." He rumbled in his extremely deep voice.

The arrancar dressed as a native American screeched. "I Abirama Redder swear loyalty to lord Barragan!"

The last, a tall blond man finished. "I, Findor Calius, swear loyalty to lord Barragan."

"I accept your loyalty." Barragan rumbled, walking out of the room. The six quickly followed the regal arrancar.

"Tier. Select your fraccion." Aizen ordered.

"Apache, Mila Rose, Sung-Sun." Tier said, motioning to her friends from there time as ordinary hollows.

"Can you take Cirucci as well?" Apache asked. "I don't want to see her stuck with one of the freaks like Szayelaporro or Grimmjow."

"Fine. Cirucci, join us as well." Tier commanded.

The purple haired arrancar bowed. "Thank you Tier Hallibel."

The five women left.

"Nelliel?" Aizen asked.

"Pesche and Dondochakka." Nelliel replied, standing from between the two goofy looking arrancar.

The three left the room, taking the wing closest to Ichigo.

"Renji. Your choice." Aizen said, turning to the former soul reaper.

"Rukia." Renji replied walking out of the room with the other former soul reaper.

"Nnoritora, your turn." Aizen said.

"Tesla, lets go." Nnoritora ordered, leaving the room, followed by the blond eye-patch wearing arrancar.

"Grimmjow?" Aizen asked, turning to the blue haired arrancar.

"Shawlong, Edrad, Nakeem, Yylfordt, Di Roy. Let's go." Grimmjow spat, storming out of the room.

"Zomarri?" Aizen asked the bald arrancar.

"I require no assistance, Lord Aizen." Zomarri replied, preparing to leave, when to small girls appeared before him.

"I believe you have volunteers, Zomarri." Gin laughed.

"Please, take us with you." The black haired girl asked.

"Loly, and Menoly." Aizen observed. "I am not surprised. You three are the most loyal to me out of my arrancar. Zomarri, I recommend you let them join you."

"If you wish, Lord Aizen." Zomarri replied, turning to leave once more. The two girls following him.

Eleven arrancar remained.

"Rudobornn Chelute," Aizen called to the bull skull helmeted arrancar. Your Exequias will form our foot soldiers. You shall create them from behind our fighters, creating support troops for us.

"Szayelaporro Granz. You are my chief scientist. It will be your duty to research weapons to aid us against our enemies, and to make us stronger. With your powers, should one of my espada fall, you shall become number ten, and the others will move up in rank as nessasary.

"Aaroniero Arruruene. You shall be in charge of gathering powerful hollows to magnify your strength. Now go. You do not need to come to the meeting tomorrow. I will have all nessasary information brought to you."


	11. Chapter 10: Treachery

Chapter 10:

Treachery

No POV

Author's Note:

Most of this chapter is from manga chapter 294. The flashback to Nelliel's and Nnoritora's past. But with my AU's spin on it. Next chapter starts the first real action-packed story arc.

And I will incorporate the new Zangetsus. Probably at Segunda Etapa.

Also, This story will be placed on hold, while I wait to see the new Vandenreich characters in action.

In its place will be Bleach: Special Arc 1, Memories of Somebody. My AU's version of the first Bleach movie.

And as much as I appreciate followers and favorites, reviews are what inspires me to write.

"_**Ichigo in Ressureccion"**_

1 month later

"Here." Nelliel said, sheathing her blade, Gamuza." We're finished.

Nelliel turned to walk away. "Good thing I finished in time for lunch. If I was late those two might worry, after all."

"WAIT!" Nnoritora screeched from where he lay on the sands of Hueco Muundo. "I thought I told you this was our last battle. Follow through, Dammit!"

Nelliel turned. "Are you asking me to finish you off?"

"Of course, dumb shit!" Nnoritora growled.

Nelliel's face hardened. "I refuse. And stop talking as if we are equals.

'There was a time when we ceased to be humans, and became beasts. Now as arrancar, we have regained our sense of reason. Beings with reason need a true purpose to fight one another.

"You lack that." Nelliel replied angrily.

"Well I have one!" Nnoritora roared. "You piss the fuck outta me!"

"That is not purpose, but instinct." Nelliel replies sadly. "You are a beast. I do not acknowledge you as a fellow warrior.

"And I do not feel like burdening myself with the life of one who is not a warrior." Nelliel replied, walking back into Los Noches.

"Nnoritora, are you right?" Tesla asked, walking towards his leader.

Nnoritora's strange crescent shaped scythe sailed through the air, striking the wall just above Tesla's head.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" Nnoritora growled. "Don't you dare think we're equal now, just because I lost to her, Tesla!"

"But why Nelliel, of all people?" Tesla asked, unfazed by his master's unnecessary violence. "There are so many other Espada that-"

"I can't fucking stand it, some bitch like her standing above us men on the battlefield!" Nnoritora growled. "That's all there is too it!"

"But what about Tier then." Tesla asked. "She's even higher than Nelliel."

"She's next." Nnoritora spat. "Why bother trying to take out number five, when you can't beat six?"

BleachBleachBleachBleachBleachBleachBleachBleach

"Pesche?" Nelliel called, wandering her wing of Las Noches. "Dondochakka!

"Where are they? It's dinner time, you know." She continued, walking down the hallway. " I wonder where those two could have gone. I'm hungry."

She wandered out the door leading to her small courtyard. Only to find Nnoritora standing there.

Nnoritora grinned eerily. "Looking for something?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Nelliel spat, in no mood for the beast's antics. But she couldn't resist continuing. "Carrying your weapon on your shoulder like that can be considered threatening behavior. If you wish to appear strong, I would suggest you conceal it instead."

Nnoritora smirked, firing a cero into the wall beside them, revealing Pesche and Dondochakka, badly injured, with their mask fragments torn off, laying next to them.

"I am eternally sorry, Nelliel." Pesche whispered, trying to rise.

Nelliel's eyes widened as she took in the horrible sight before her. "Their mask. You tore them off."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Nelliel screeched.

Nnoritora vanished, his curves blade poised above Nelliel's skull, only to be stopped by a thin black blade.

_**"**__**Wrong move, Nnoritora Gilga." **_the owner of the blade laughed.

"The hell?" Nnoritora sputtered, looking around wildly. "Szayelaporro? What the hell?!"

The pink haired arrancar walked forward, coming out of the shadows. "You idiot, Nnoritora. Did you really expect me to help you anger the Primera by killing his closest friend outside of his fraccion and Rukia Kuchiki? I went to him as soon as you left."

_**"**__**Nelliel, I will have Orihime restore Pesche and Dondochakka." **_Ichigo rumbled, his spiritual energy pinning Nnoritora in place. _**"Do you want to finish him, or shall I?"**_

Nnoritora's eyes widened. He struggled to lift his Zanpakuto. "Pray, Santa Teresa."

Yellow energy engulfed Nnoritora as he released, revealing four arms, each wielding a deadly looking scythe.

"I will fight him, Ichigo." Nelliel replied. "Declare, Gamuza!"

Nelliel vanished in a cloud of her own spiritual pressure, emerging in her antelope centaur form. Her mask became more helmet like, and in her hand rested a double edged lance.

_**"**__**Rest assured, Nnoritora, should she fail to kill you, I shall finish the job myself."**_ Ichigo spat, releasing his Ressureccion form as he picked Dondochakka and Pesche up, vanishing in sonido. He reappeared seconds later next to Szayelaporro. "Tesla. Should you dare interfere, I will kill you myself."

"I shall not, Primera." Tesla promised, shaking in fear.

"Lanzador Verde!" Nelliel cried, throwing her lance ad green spiritual pressure engulfed her lance. It spiraled into Nnoritora, who managed to block it with his four scythes.

"Cero!" Nelliel roared, firing a bright pink cero at Nnoritora. The cero struck the lower of his left arms, destroying it below the elbow.

"Nnoritora screeched, charging at Nelliel, as she called her lance back to her hand. She quickly blocked the flurry of swings from Nnoritora's scythes.

Nelliel fired another small cero, knocking Nnoritora back a few feet. "Lanzador Verde!" Nelliel shouted, throwing her lance into Nnoritora's chest, cleaving a hole through him.

"Master Nnoritora!" Tesla cried out, starting to run to his fallen master.

"No, Tesla." Ichigo warned the arrancar. "I told you not to interfere. You have two options now. Let Aizen decide you punishment for your involvement, or swear loyalty to Nelliel as you repentance."

Nelliel released her ressureccion, and walked back to where Ichigo, Szayelaporro and Tesla stood.

"Nelliel, I place my life in your hands." Tesla said, kneeling in front of the espada. "Either for you to end, or to serve you for the rest of my days."

"You will join Pesche and Dondochakka, and should it be nessasary, give your life to protect theirs." Nelliel replied, smiling sadly. "You are not Nnoritora, nor shall you ever be. They are weaker than you, but they are the only family I have."

"I shall, Nelliel." Tesla replied, standing.

BleachBleachBleachBleachBleachBleachBleachBleach

"As Nnoritora foolishly lost his life in an attempt to murder a fellow espada, Grimmjow, you are now espada number eight." Aizen reported at the next morning's espada meeting. Zomarri, you are number nine. Szayelaporro you are now the tenth espada. Place your hand where you want to be marked."

Szayelaporro placed his hand on his right thigh, and the area was lit with a pink glow, as the number ten appeared on his skin.

At the same time, Grimmjow's and Zomarri's tattoos began to glow as their new numbers formed.

The doors burst open as Dordoni ran into the room.

"What is the meaning of this, Dordoni?" Aizen asked, standing from his chair at the head of the table.

"Uryu Ishida has returned with his report." Dordoni replied, calming himself. "We have a very bad problem."

Ichigo stood from his seat between Aizen and Nelliel. "Where is he?"

"Your personal infirmary, Ichigo." Dordoni answered. "He got jumped by Wonderweiss before Orihime and Chad could stop him."


End file.
